


14 Reasons

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swallowed thickly and looked down at his sandwich which suddenly looked unappetizing.  “Cas asked Benny out?” Dean asked.  A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, a thousand feelings.  Shock, of course, betrayal, disbelief, and anger.  He clenched his fist, almost without even noticing, until his knuckles turned white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Reasons

“Valentine’s Day is stupid,” Dean grumbled as he sat across from Charlie.  He set his backpack on the table and opened it, pulling out a sandwich and a bag of chips.  He flicked away some pink confetti with a distasteful frown and watched as they fluttered silently to the floor.  

Charlie rolled her eyes and took another bite of her pizza.  “You’re just saying that because you don’t have a Valentine,” she said as she bat her lashes at him. 

“I never thought I would hear those words coming from your mouth,” Dean groused as he unwrapped his sandwich. 

Charlie laughed and shrugged her shoulders.  “What can I say?  I’m in love,” she said with a wink. 

Dean grumbled something below his breath and took a bite of his sandwich.  His eyes roamed the large cafeteria, searching for that familiar tuft of dark hair and blue eyes, hidden behind black rimmed frames.  It only took him a minute to spot him, Castiel, his best friend, sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, next to a burly senior, Benny.  Dean watched as Castiel leaned closer to Benny and laughed as the older boy whispered something into his ear.  Something suspiciously close to jealousy flared in his chest and he had to force himself to look away. 

“What’s wrong with you, you look constipated,” Charlie asked, squinting her eyes at him suspiciously.        

“Nothing,” Dean replied quickly. 

“You’re lying, and where’s Cas?” she asked, turning around to look for him.  It didn’t take her very long to spot him either and she studied him for a few beats before she turned back to Dean, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.  “Oh, he’s with Benny,” she said. 

Dean cleared his throat and began to fiddle with his bag of chips.  Even though he didn’t want to, he found himself looking over at the table where Cas sat, a little too close to Benny in his honest opinion. 

Charlie took a sip of her Snapple and looked at Dean.  “I heard Benny likes him,” she said. 

Dean coughed and thumped a fist on his chest, sputtering indignantly at her.  “ _What_?” he asked. 

Charlie shrugged and reached over to steal a couple of Dean’s potato chips, watching him closely.  “Yeah, he didn’t tell you?  I think he asked him out or something,” she said, her mouth filled with chips. 

Dean swallowed thickly and looked down at his sandwich which suddenly looked unappetizing.  “Cas asked Benny out?” Dean asked.  A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, a thousand feelings.  Shock, of course, betrayal, disbelief, and anger.  He clenched his fist, almost without even noticing, until his knuckles turned white. 

“What? No, Benny asked Cas out, I think,” she said through a mouthful of pizza. 

Dean looked down at the remnants of his lunch, his sandwich that he had put together with such care, at the scattered potato chips (that Charlie kept stealing) and he felt tears prickle at his eyes. 

How could Cas do this to him? How could Cas just… _no_ …Dean wasn’t being fair.  Cas didn’t know how Dean felt, how could he?  Dean, who had been sitting on the knowledge of his growing feelings for his best friend for so long.  Why hadn’t he said anything?  Why did he keep putting it off?  He deserved this, he realized, as he looked up at Cas once more, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and showing Benny something on his cell phone.  

Maybe things were better off this way, he thought.  Cas deserved better, he deserved someone who would make him smile, the way Benny was making him smile, he deserved someone who would listen, someone who would be honest with their feelings for him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Charlie asked. 

Dean shrugged and picked up a chip.  “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. 

Charlie turned around and grinned when she saw Cas walking over to their table.  She quickly gathered her things and stuffed them into her bag. 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, looking up. 

“Meeting Gilda before lunch is over,” she said as she swung her backpack onto her shoulder. 

“Hey Charlie,” Cas said as he arrived at the table. 

Charlie smiled at him and winked.  “Hey yourself, I gotta run, Cas, see you in Chem, yeah?” she said as she walked off.  “Bye Dean!” she shouted. 

Dean waved at her halfheartedly and looked up at Cas who seemed strangely flushed.  He watched as Cas slid into Charlie’s vacant seat and steepled his fingers beneath his chin.  “Hello Dean,” he said softly, a little smile spreading across his face. 

Dean clenched his jaw and managed to smile at him, bitterly.  “Hey,” he said.   

Cas reached over and picked up a couple of Dean’s chips.  He popped them into his mouth and made a face.  “Ew, salt and vinegar? You  _know_  how I feel about this flavor,” he groused. 

Dean stared at him and then shook his head.  Slowly, he began to wrap up the remains of his sandwich.  “I gotta go,” he said as he packed his things away.

Cas stared at him curiously.  “Where are you going?”

“Library,” Dean said simply.  He zipped up his back pack and got up from his seat. 

Castiel observed him as he hooked the strap on his shoulder and picked up his trash. 

“I guess you have a boyfriend now?” Dean asked, unable to hold back, unable to hide the bitter edge in his voice. 

“I don’t,” Castiel said softly. 

Dean stumbled and made a face at him.  “Come on, you don’t have to lie to me, Cas.  I saw it with my own two eyes, you and Benny,” he said, his voice a fierce whisper. 

Cas huffed at him and crossed his arms over his chest.  “You think Benny is my boyfriend?” he asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, exasperated.  “It’s okay, Cas, really, I get it.  He’s cute, he’s on the football team.  It makes sense,” he said.  

Cas snorted and opened his backpack.  He rummaged around for a moment and then pulled out a small, cream colored envelope, which he wordlessly extended to Dean. 

Dean stared at the envelope for a moment before accepting it.  He ran his fingers along the material, savoring the feel of the paper beneath his fingertips.  “What is this?” he asked. 

“Maybe you should sit down,” Castiel said. 

Dean could feel his body shaking as he slowly lowered himself back into his chair.  He slipped a finger beneath the flap and nervously pulled out what was inside.  It was a card, Dean realized, with a bunch of those silly candied hearts on the front.  Each one of them said something different, something cheesy like:  _you’re cute_  and  _be mine_ , and a bunch of other things.  With a trembling hand, he opened the card and his eyes were immediately drawn to the inside cover where in block letters, Cas had written something with a red sharpie marker:  _14 reasons why you should be my Valentine._ Dean looked up at Cas, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Go ahead,” Cas said, as he gestured to the list. 

Dean looked back down at the card and began to read. 

  1. You’re my best friend.
  2. You make a mean mac and cheese.
  3. I’ve seen your butt before (even though it was by accident, it was a very cute butt).
  4. I really want to walk down the street and hold your hand.
  5. You know me better than I know myself.
  6. You’re one of the smartest, kindest, most selfless people I know.
  7. I have been wondering what it would be like to kiss you since sophomore year.
  8. I probably want to kiss you right now.
  9. Let’s face it, you probably won’t ever find another guy who’s hotter than me at this school.
  10. You took care of me when I got the flu and my parents were out of town that weekend.
  11. You put other people first, always.
  12. I probably won’t ever find another guy that’s hotter than you at this school.
  13. You tell me that my art is beautiful.
  14. I think I might be in love with you?



Speechless, Dean’s eyes traveled over to the other page that simply read:  _will you be my Valentine?_   Uncomfortable tears prickled at his eyes and when he looked up, Cas was staring at him. 

“Dean?”

Dean blinked and had to remind himself to breathe.  Slowly, he closed the card and he stared at it for a few moments, before turning his attention back to Cas, back to his best friend.  “I’ve been in love with you since sophomore year,” he whispered, his voice shaking. 

Cas pushed up the glasses on the bridge of his nose and grinned.  “Really?” he asked, his voice soft. 

Dean blushed and nodded, feeling so much pressure and weight being lifted off his chest at the confession. 

“So…where do we go from here?” Cas asked as he pressed his hands against the table. 

Slowly, Dean reached over and threaded his fingers with Cas’.  “Well…I guess I’d have to say yes,” he said with a grin.

“Good,” Cas said with a smile. 

They both sat quietly for a few moments, aware only of themselves and no one else.  Dean squeezed down on Castiel’s fingers, and he felt a blush steal it’s way through his neck and up to his cheeks. 

“I think I’d like to kiss you now, if that’s okay with you,” Cas said. 

Dean turned beet red and he rubbed a hand behind his neck.  “Here? With all these people around?” he asked.  The cafeteria wasn’t packed but there was a decent amount of people in there, all milling about, having lunch and chatting. 

“We can go somewhere more private, if you want to,” he whispered. 

“Art studio?” Dean suggested quickly. 

Cas laughed and nodded.  “Okay, let’s go, Valentine,” he said. 

They both quickly gathered their things and fell in step with each other, walking out of the cafeteria. 

“Wait,” Dean said, suddenly stopping.  He looked over at Cas and then slowly extended his hand. 

Cas blushed and took his hand, their fingers entwining, their arms, touching. 

“That’s better, let’s go,” Dean said with a smile. 

Hand in hand, they left the lunch room. 

They spent the rest of the day locked away in the Art Studio, kissing and sucking rosy hickeys into each other’s skin. 

Classes were missed, but neither of them cared, they were making up for lost time.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
